


Ostatni pociąg z La Paz

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: 8 tom, AU z żywym Michałem, Badass Family, Badass Michał, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other, historia prawdziwa z La Paz, post "Najbardziej samotni ludzie świata", sugerowane Tadek/Michał, sugerowane Wilmuga, trochę zły i dobry glina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Inna wersja tego, jakim cudem pan Wilmowski załatwił dalszy transport wyprawie, gdy zatrzymano ich w La Paz.W pewien sposób można uznać za powiązane z oneshotem "Najbardziej samotni ludzie świata"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ostatni pociąg z La Paz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



Urzędnik w La Paz patrzył na stojącego przed ladą mężczyznę już ze znudzeniem.

\- Powtarzam panu, senor, że w stronę granicy nic już nie jedzie. Fizycznie. Żaden pociąg pasażerski NIE jedzie - rozłożył ręce wymownie - Cudownie, że jesteście wyprawą badawczą. Możecie sobie zbadać dworzec w La Paz, w oczekiwaniu na pociąg, którym wrócicie do Manaus. Żegnam pana.

Andrzej Wilmowski powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możemy wrócić.

\- Cóż, powiedziałbym, że nawet musicie - urzędnik westchnął z irytacją - Niech pan nie oczekuje cudu. Nie ma już żadnego pociągu, który odjedzie z La Paz w tamtą stronę. Koniec rozmowy.

\- Czyli nie? - upewnił się ponuro Wilmowski.

\- No mówię chyba wyraźnie!

\- A gdybyśmy pojechali innym pociągiem? Takim nie pasażerskim?

\- To ja straciłbym pracę - westchnął urzędnik - Żegnam, poważnie. To już koniec rozmowy, nie mam nic do dodania. 

\- Czyli "nie" to pana ostatnie słowo? - Wilmowski wydawał się tym nieźle dobity. 

\- Czy pan naprawdę ma problemy ze słuchem? Tak! To moje ostatnie słowo, proszę wyjść! 

\- Dobrze - geograf z powrotem założył kapelusz i uczynił krok ku drzwiom - Proszę tylko pamiętać, że naprawdę nie chciałem tego robić. Nie mam wyboru. 

Urzędnik uniósł brwi, odprowadził wychodzącego zdziwionym lekko spojrzeniem. 

Andrzej westchnął ciężko, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

\- I co? - Michał posłał mu dość retorycznie pytające spojrzenie. 

Wilmowski z rezygnacją machnął ręką. 

\- Jest twój. 

Michał wstał z nieco rozwalonego muru, na którym siedział. Z drapieżnym, zadowolonym uśmiechem wsunął się do budynku, nawet nie pukając. 

Andrzej usłyszał jeszcze jego ostry, groźny głos:

\- Słuchaj no, pacanie w gajerze, jest pewna sprawa... 

Potem zapadła cisza, bo drzwi zamknęły się z cichym stukiem. 

Westchnął ponownie. 

Może to i lepiej, że zabrał ze sobą geologa, idąc negocjować kwestię umożliwienia ich wyprawie dalszej podróży?  
Może faktycznie czasami ta taktyka działała...? 

Choć przemocowego załatwiania spraw nie pochwalał, ten raz jeden musiał przyznać, że odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Michał wrócił po może dziesięciu minutach z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. 

\- I co? 

\- Podepną nas do pociągu wojskowego. Mamy trzymać gęby na kłódki i nie pamiętać, że kiedykolwiek tu byliśmy - Michał wzruszył ramionami - Cóż za miły facet. Pierdyliard razy zarzekał się, że nie chcemy jechać w tamtą stronę. Troskliwy starszy pan. 

Wilmowski siłą woli zachował pozory i nie uśmiechnął się wrednie. Pokiwał głową z namysłem. 

\- Czyli jedziemy w piekło. 

\- Znowu. Za naszymi. Znowu - dodał Michał kwaśno. 

Andrzej posłał mu słaby uśmiech. 

\- Dadzą sobie radę. 

\- O tak, to na pewno - Michał skinął głową ze spokojem - Martwiłbym się bardziej o Boliwię. 

Wilmowski parsknął krótko. 

\- Weź, chyba nie myślisz, że te rozruchy to... to nasi to... - urwał, bo Michał posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie i skinął głową ponownie. 

Andrzej ruszył pierwszy w stronę dworca, kręcąc głową. 

\- Nieee, bez przesady. 

\- Mówisz? - geolog uniósł brwi wymownie. 

I Andrzeja na poważnie ogarnęły wątpliwości, gdy wracali do wagonu z resztą wyprawy, by im powiedzieć, że spoko, w sumie to bez większych problemów udało im się ogarnąć dalszy transport. 

Wystarczyło po prostu miło poprosić. A potem zawołać Michała.   
I tak samo się tak... 


End file.
